You Again
by zeewhy
Summary: Rachel was tortured by Quinn in high school. Ten years later Rachel has a new life, a high paying jobs, and no slushies being thrown in her face; but when she finds out that her brother, Puck, is marrying her high school enemy, all hell breaks loose.
1. Chapter 1

A/N – Hey, so I just had this idea in my head and it wouldn't stop, so here I am. Enjoy!

Disclaimer – Do I even have to say it?

Summary – Rachel and Noah (Puck) are siblings, Rachel is tortured by Quinn, but doesn't do anything. Ten years later Rachel has a new life, a high paying jobs, and no slushies being thrown in her face; but when she finds out that her brother, Puck, is marrying her high school enemy things go south and she'll do anything to stop it. But has Quinn changed or is it once a Queen Bee always a Queen Bee?

You Again

Rachel POV

I'm Rachel Berry and to say that my life isn't going exactly as plan would be a bit of an understatement. As a red slushy heads to my face I flinch, but unfortunately for me not fast enough. I shriek, and I hear chuckles and the words 'loser' and 'geek' being thrown around by the cheerios. Does my pain make them happy? I guess so as I see the head cheerio, Quinn, step forward and shake her head. "Well girls, be happy you're not her," she spoke to her friends who all laughed in agreement. One flash and it was all gone. A dream-no a nightmare, but it was real. Quinn Fabray, how I hated her, tortured me in high school, but as if that wasn't enough she continued to haunt my dreams ten years later.

I shudder at the memories, but stand up and begin to go through the daily motions. Life had definitely improved for me, I was now twenty-three, a successful manager in New York, and thankfully I wasn't that acne covered, gleek anymore. New York was like a dream and although the whole Broadway thing hadn't worked out, I was still here, living big. Well I guess that's an exaggeration. I'm twenty-three, single, and have a single bedroom apartment that I'm barely making the rent of. But, well life is what it is.

I smiled as I remembered that today was an important day. It was the first time in four years that I was going to see my family. My brother, Noah, was so excited to introduce me to his fiancée, Lucy. I'd never met her, but only heard good things about her. My phone rang and I eagerly ran to get it. Flipping it open, I spoke.

"This is Rachel."

"Rachel? This is your mother." The voice boomed on the other line.

"Mom? Hi! I'm so excited to come out today, I'm all packed." I was afraid of sounding to eager to see my family and soon to be sister in law.

"Great I'm so excited you get to meet Lucy, she's an angel." There my mom goes, blabbing on about her _favorite _person in the world.

"I've heard. She seems really...great." Ok, I might not sound excited but I haven't talked to **my** mom in like four months and all I hear is about Lucy. Lucy, Lucy, Lucy.

"I sent you a picture of her and Noah, they're so happy together! Did you know you two were in the same grade, you guys went to the same school! Small world right?" Same school? I don't remember a Lucy..

"Okay, I'll call you back, Love you." I said quickly as I hung up. I opened up the text as I racked my brain searching for a Lucy in my past. Then I saw it, Lucy or rather as I knew her, Quinn Fabray standing happily with **my** family. Shocked, no, mad, no, I was down right pissed off at life. And I assure you, life will never be the same again.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – Sadly, I don't own anything...yet ;D

Quinn POV

Quinn Berry. Hmm, well doesn't exactly have that nice ring to it, but it wouldn't matter in a week, because I'd be married to the love of my life, Noah. Where was he anyways? I got up and looked around until my eyes landed on a small note with scribbled words left on it.

_'Quinn, gone to store-remember to pick up Rachel from airport at 12. Love you – Noah' _I smiled as I thought of Noah. Noah, Noah, Noah. I truly loved him. I know that in the past my ways haven't always been..well nice to say. But, I'd made an effort to change my ways after both of my parents had died. I remember that one girl that I had tortured in high school. What was her name again? Raven, no, Riley, no Rachel. Rachel that was it, wait Rachel why did that name seem vaguely familiar in more than one way? That's right Noah's sister's name is Rachel. Rachel Berry, it wasn't, it couldn't, it wasn't possibly the same girl. Was it? No, I've seen pictures of this Rachel and I can say they look nothing alike. With that assurance I checked my clock to see that it was already 11 o'clock. I was supposed to pick up Rachel at three so that gave me about thirty minutes before I had to leave. My thoughts were interrupted as a strong man wrapped his arm around my waist. I giggled and turned to look at my perfect fiancée.

"You're back!" I exclaimed happily.

"Couldn't stay gone forever, I was only gone for like an hour anyways." My soon to be husband pointed it out.

"Well, if I could have it my way, we'd always be together." I said admiringly and watched as his eyes lit up with love.

"You know I would love that, but you have to go pick up Rachel just about..now." He said and my heart sank as I realized that I would have to leave him just right now.

"Fine, but at least let me put something nice on first." I said as I let his arms go to find something nice to wear.

"_**You **_look nice in anything." His voice was sweet and he looked at me with his big brown eyes and I knew he meant it.

"Well thank you, but how does this look?" I came out of my closet wearing a baby blue sundress and a white cardigan over it. I definitely wanted to look nice as I met my sister in law, or soon to be sister in law.

"Beautiful." He said, and I blushed hoping he didn't see. We both said goodbye and left with a kiss, as I got into the car to pick up Rachel. Once I got to the airport I waited for thirty minutes until it was 12:30. Where the hell was Rachel? Worried that something happened I locked the car and started looking around for her, until it started pouring rain. _'Great,'_ I thought bitterly as I looked at my watch too find it already 12:45. I texted Noah that I couldn't find her and he replied that he was on his way. Soaked from the rain and exhausted I finally accepted defeat and began to head to my car. Through the downpour I made out the head of a brunette that looked like what I've seen of Rachel in pictures. She was getting into a cab looked at me shocked, but she didn't look nearly as shocked as me, Rachel was the girl that I tortured in high school! And she didn't seem to forget me wither, oh man, I was in big trouble.


End file.
